


One Night With Mangle

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Feminine pronouns for Mangle, I have no regrets, Multi, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, proper tensing is weird, technically it’s a fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Being a nightguard can be boring, but being around somewhat sentient animatronics can change that.
Relationships: The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	One Night With Mangle

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this started as a little joke with me saying that I’d thank Mangle if she slithered inside of me and my horny, furry, fnaf fucker mind said “hey make that a fic it’ll be hot” so here we are thanks to the encouragement of my discord friends.
> 
> I dedicate this to said friends for reminding me about my love for certain animatronics. ~~And for hurting me with their love for Springtrap.~~

They say that the night is young, but they never talk about how boring it can be when working night shifts.

I mean come on, I’m having to watch over a handful of animatronics that just _love_ to wander around when they shouldn’t be able to and have probably injured a few people. That’s not what one would call an exciting night.

At least I’m getting paid, right?

I look through the different cameras, glancing up every once in a while to make sure none of the stars wanted to say hello. After winding up the music box I made one more quick runthrough of all the cameras. Putting the monitor away I bring my attention back to the office, where-

Oh, fuck. Mangle’s out.

There’s no time to grab the Freddy head. We just stare at each other and I’m beginning to wonder if she’s actually going to move or not. If she was going to attack me, she would have done it already, right? So what’s she doing? What do _I_ do?

Her movements are slow as she untangles herself with whatever is allowing her to hang from the ceiling. I do my best to stay still and keep my breathing steady so as to not scare her. It takes her a minute to get to me, slowly crawling on the floor and reaching for anything she can to help her stand. I watch her awkwardly grip the metal desk’s legs before reaching for my own. I can feel the harsh cold of her semi-lifeless hand through my nightguard uniform and it mixed with the anxiety rushing through me. I still have no idea if I’m going to die and none of her movements are making it clear.

Mangle is mostly resting in my lap, continuing to stare deeply into my eyes. I’m trying really hard to not show my fear or anything that might upset her. That frigid touch caresses my cheek, and I jump at the sensation with a squeak. She doesn’t seem disturbed by my sudden movement, and her jaw moves in a seemingly friendly way. Her other head does the same sort of motion before approaching my face. I close my eyes, hoping that she’ll be quick if she’s decided to kill me now.

All I feel is the undressed head’s plastic teeth lightly biting down on my ear. Opening my eyes, I watch her lean into me. Even though her eyes can’t actually express anything, the tension tells me that she wants me to kiss her. It’s a strange thought, but I follow through with it, placing a gentle peck on the lipsticked area at the tip of her snout. The other head’s hold on my ear tightens, and I can’t help but moan at the tingle it brings me. Mangle pulls back, seemingly in surprise, then brings a hand just under my neck where the zipper to my uniform is. She pulls it down leisurely, appearing pleased with what’s in front of her.

I’m unable to do anything. I try to speak or move, but my body is either frozen; whether it be from terror or the arousal that’s starting to bubble up inside, I am unsure.

She lifts up my white undershirt, revealing my simple bra and warm body. The air is cold, but so is she, so I can’t tell which one causes me to shiver. Her touch is teasing as it lingers around my belly button -just above where the zipper was forced to stop- and up to the valley of my breasts. Her gaze is on my face once more, silently asking for me to take off my bra. I give a nervous nod, leaning forward so I can remove myself from the top half of my work suit. The sleeves pool around my ass and thighs, and I pull the shirt over my head before tossing it onto the desk. Reaching behind with one hand, I unclasp my bra and work it off of my form.

Mangle’s hands busy themselves with my nipples before I can throw the bra over to my shirt. Her actions quicken with time and moans are ripped from my throat. Her touch is rougher and warmer, causing me to grip the chair’s armrests tightly. She suddenly stops all movement, seeming pleased with how I whimper at her afterwards. I can feel how wet I am as she removes herself from my lap.

As she braces herself against the desk, I start to get a better understanding of what she wants from me. I nod and wonder about how pink my cheeks must be as I wriggle out of my work uniform. I leave the suit on the floor and wait for her next silent instruction. She places her nub-hand on my right hip, letting it dance on my skin, stopping once it’s nestled between my thighs and under my aching pussy. Rocking the appendage into me, the metal rings rub into me in the most delicious way. It brings an insane amount of pleasure to me, causing me to pant and groan as the metal blesses me through my clothes.

From what I can tell, my reactions are very satisfying to her. The fact that I’m enjoying this as much as she is makes me blush more, and one particular thrust upward has me moaning her name. Her movement stops, lingering for a few seconds before moving away entirely. Mangle doesn’t give me time to whine at the loss as she pushes me back into my seat, ripping my panties off and parting my legs.

Even without a tongue, she knows her way around a woman. She makes up for her lack of muscle by nuzzling into me, the plastic of her mouth rubbing against my wetness. The sensation was unnerving and strange at first, but very welcome. One of her hands rest under my left thigh, lightly holding me up for a moment. It slides down to my slit, toying with my folds before gingerly sliding into me. I choke on a cry as I feel her thick, jointy finger into me.

Her movements synched up soon enough, and the difference in texture and temperature sent shivers down my spine. Mangle’s working wonders on my clit, and she had three fingers opening me up nicely. I writhe in ecstasy and continue to mewl and whine for her. She looks up to me as if to make sure I’m okay. Her gaze is so captivating at that angle: her head buried into me, snout wet with my sweat and slick, eyes gentle yet hungry. I tilt my head back as she cranes her digits into me, milking me for all of my energy and desire.

My eyes open and close from all of the stimulation, and it takes me a moment to realize her nub is near my face. Mangle stares up at me in a way that tells me what she’s wanting. I eye the metal with caution before parting my lips enough to let the tip in. She’s a little too forceful as she pushes it into my mouth, but I’m able to fit myself around it in no time.

The nub has lost some of the heat it gained from the previous teasing touches, and I can taste it alongside the rust. She only lets me suck on it for a short while, quickly pulling it out and nestling it under her head. It presses lightly into my ass, and I give an impatient moan. I don’t have to wait too long, as she gently pushes it inside of me, occasionally pulling out a little. I can feel my orgasm growing rapidly as the new addition entered her rhythm.

My mind and eyes are wandering everywhere. I have no idea where to focus my attention while being nicely fucked by Mangle. I choose to observe her as she works my body to a puddle of bliss, and her movements get more aggressive and harsh.

She can tell I want to cum. She can feel how bad I need it. I can sense her joy in this; I know how satisfied with herself she is.

Her pace continues to build up, and I’m shaking in the chair as she stuffs me with what little amount of body she has. It’s so painfully arousing, and it’s almost as if she wants to climb inside of my skin.

Honestly, I’d let her. She’s worth it. I’d let her end me if she wanted to.

Her other head makes its move, reaching over to tenderly bite and tug at my left breast. It’s too much, and I cum for her, screaming her name and begging for her not to stop until I’m completely free from my climax.

Mangle removes herself from me while I recover my thoughts and breathing. I whimper at the loss but stay still, basking in the heaven I just experienced. She stares at me with a loving and accomplished air to her as I adjust my position in the chair to be more upright. Handing me my clothes, she attempts to give me a kiss on the lips, which I reciprocate with a breathy giggle. Her other head pops up, wanting the same attention. Seeing no harm in it, I grant its wish, being careful of the loose wiring. With that, she waves goodbye and leaves through the right vent.

I smile as she leaves, standing to put my uniform back on. As I’m about to zip up the suit, I remember about the music box. Pulling up the monitor, I check all the cameras, pleasantly surprised to see all of them in place and the music vid wound up. I finish getting dressed, relieved and thanking Mangle in my head for everything that she has done for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I’ll do more fnaf stuff we’ll just have to see how desperate I get
> 
> Also fun fact you get fired after they find out that you fucked mangle
> 
> Here’s to a new year!! Hopefully it won’t be as bad
> 
> P please Mother Earth I’m beGGING YOU LET 2021 BE BETTER


End file.
